Genn Greymane
King 'Genn Greymane ' (1073 F.A. - Present) is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Gilneas, and one of the original founders of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Upbringing Genn Greymane is the son of Archibald Greymane, the Gilnean king who lead Gilneas into its industrial age. From a young age, Greymane was taught by his father not to rely on others and that asking for help was a weakness, and this characteristic stuck with him throughout his life. After Archibald's death, Genn took the throne and led Gilneas much like his father had. At some point, Greymane met his wife, Mia, at the Royal Aderic Banquet. They had two children: Liam, his son and heir, and Tess, who would have died in infancy if not for the timely intervention of Krennan Aranas. He was gruff with his children, and rarely told them he loved them. The Alliance of Lordaeron Prior to the Second War, Greymane was one of the Human leaders summonned to a meeting in Capital City in Lordaeron by King Terenas Menethil II, accompanied by a few of his lords. Most of the other human leaders agreed that an alliance was neccesary, but Greymane was hesitant about it. After a discussion with his nobles, he agreed to the alliance, but only sent a small token force, staying seperate from the other nations throughout the war. After the betrayal of Lord Aiden Perenolde of Alterac was revealed and dealt with, Greymane had his eye on the leader-less kingdom, although he had no right to it. Instead, he supported the claim of Aiden's nephew, Isiden. He was present at the ceremony in Stormwind City when Arthas Menethil became a paladin. Sealed off From the World After the war, Greymane left the Alliance, unhappy about Gilnean taxes being used to pay for internment camps and the construction of Nethergarde Keep. After consulting Lord Vincent Godfrey about sealing off Gilneas, the latter suggested building the wall, later known as the Greymane Wall, through the lands of Lord Darius Crowley, which included the towns of Ambermill and Pyrewood Village, which would effectively be cut off after the construction. Crowley didn't take it too well, and formed the Northgate Rebellion, causing a civil war that would last years, sparks still present today. Eventually, Crowley was captured along with his followers and they were sent to the Stoneward Prison. During the Third War, Greymane consulted a Gilnean patriot known as Arugal. Arugal was capable of summonning Worgen, fierce beasts that would be used to fight the Scourge at their gates. The beasts went out of control, spreading their curse across the Silverpine Forest. The curse made it's way behind the gate, eating away at the Gilnean's humanity. Genn himself was bitten during a regular Worgen hunting party in the Blackwald, ambushed by one he was chasing. Through a clever deception, he managed to hide the curse with the help of a Night Elven priestess. Invasion of Gilneas The Northgate Rebellion left Gilneas weakened, and the number of worgen increased to such sizes that Gilneas City itself was directly attacked by the feral beasts. Genn, Liam and Godfrey led the defense against the worgen, and Genn decided to set his differences aside and free Crowley, who lent his aid by giving them some hidden artillery and distracting the worgen while Genn led his people to Duskhaven. There, a Forsaken attack by sea forced them to flee inland as the land itself crumbles before them, sending the entiety of the town, save a small fishery, underwater. Most of the Gilnean survivors made their way to Stormglen Village by stagecoach. He later reunited with Crowley at Tal'doren, home of the Gilnean worgen who've freed their mind. After revealing that he too was cursed, he was captured and held hostage by Lord Godfrey, although he was freed, Godfrey's support amongst the eastern lords gone. The latter commited suicide shortly afterwards. In the Battle for Gilneas City, he, Crowley and his son Liam attacked from three differant areas, pushing the Forsaken out and leaving them in one sector: The Cathedral Square. Although the battle came with a price: Liam sacrificed himself to save his father from a lethal arrow fired from Sylvanas Windrunner's bow. After burying him in Aderic's Repose, the Gilneans left in a mass exodus, leaving for Darnassus. Rejoining the Alliance The Alliance leaders met in Darnassus to speak of Gilneas rejoining. King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind was against it, despite the benefits it would give them, because he left them in their hour of need during the Third War. Although it started a bit rocky, Genn managed to get Varian's support after the first meeting, and during a second, Gilneas was once more a member of the Alliance. After the destruction of Theramore, he suggested to trick the Horde into thinking they'd try to break their blockade by liberating Feathermoon Stronghold. He was also present at the Alliance meeting at the Shrine of the Seven Stars, where they discussed of the Sha's powers and if they should be used. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:House of Greymane Category:Gilneas Peerage